The Will to Live
by CocoPrime
Summary: After Lena loses her home, she goes out and venture sending her to a small town where a pack of Orcs attack. While trying to escape the attack, Bolg chases her into the forest and instead of killing her he wants to keep her as his own. His reason? To her unknown.
1. The Little Farm

She woke up to the sound of chirping birds, looking around she realized she had fallen asleep on the job. Lena rubbed her eyes before getting up, picking up the basket from the ground. How long was she asleep? It surely couldn't have been for that long since the day still shined. She still had plenty of work to do before darkness was upon. Lena lived with Kyle and Dorothy Finnings, they had told her that she was found near the stream one night in a cold day. They had a daughter of their own whose name is Melisa and wasn't given any responsibilities. She was basically the princess and both didn't get along.

It was midday when she finished, so she headed towards the stable to pick up Onyx so he would accompany her to the forest. Onyx was a shire horse; his coat was full jet black. She went by his side and brushed her fingers on his mane. "Come on big guy, it's time to get some wood or Mrs., Finning's will be quiet upset." Lena grabbed the reins and both headed towards a little path that lead to the woods. She had to get enough for the whole night, it would get cold and the blankets weren't considered warm material. Her feet were getting tired so she rode him and scanned her area for fair wood.

The forest was beautiful, the trees was tall and the air smelled somewhat peaceful. Not too far from the little farm was a stream and the drops of water could be heard in the silent forest. On her days off Lena would spend most of her time out here with Onyx. She loved how the breeze felt on her skin, the forest simply felt calm. Though Lena wasn't allowed to pass a certain line she always wondered what was beyond the hill. _**Where would that path lead me**_? Was a question she always asked herself.

Lena halted and hopped off Onyx looking then picking up the wood, she sat on the ground for no reason looking up at the sky which was filled with stars. She was lost in thought when all of a sudden, she heard screams. Quickly the girl leaped on Onyx and rushed towards the little farm, when the farm was in her sight she quickly ceased. The farm was being attacked by a small group off bandits, they had put the stable on fire and she saw the Finngs on their knees with their heads bowed.

Springing out of Onyx she hid, trying to come up with a plan to save them. Though they weren't exactly nice to her, they provided her with food and shelter when she wasn't even part of them. She looked around her surroundings trying to find something to defend herself and the only useful thing was a rock. "It'll do" she said to herself. By the time she got up, what seemed to be the leader of the group cut the head of Mr. Finning. Both the women were screaming and Lena herself wanted to but covered her mouth as to not alert them.

 **Melissa and Dorothy PoV**

"Be quiet, both of you. Unless you want to look like the headless men" the man said in a raspy voice. He then turned his attention to Melissa. "Now now now sweety" he said while spitting at the ground. "You and I are going.." his blade traveling up and down her breast. "We are going to have some fun, you'll going to enjoy it." forming a small cut on her collarbone. His breathe made her want to puke,

All Melissa could do was cry. She looked at her mother hoping that she would help her but knew there was nothing she could do. "Please, I beg you. Don't hurt me." Choking between her own words.

"Well what do you have to offer for me ugh lady?" putting his hands on her jaw. "There is nothing you can offer me. Look around you, your farm, your animals and your house is all on fire." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Take…take" she said looking around desperately to find something worth her life. Her eyes stopped when she looked her mom directly in her eyes. "Take her" Pointing at her mother. "Her life for my own, just please spare me." Melissa kissed his feet, she didn't care how ridiculous she looked, she just wanted to live. The man beside him all laughed, as if she had said a joke and laughed even harder when she began to bow down.

"Look at you all weak and pathetic, but you are definitely changing my mind. I just might keep you alive." Swirling the knife in his hands. "You in the other hand, might not even live for another day. Such a pity."

Dorothy couldn't believe that her own daughter has just said that in front of her. Though she would spare her daughter's life for her own, it was the way Melissa said the words that cut her like a knife. Her own daughter just threw her in the pit of fire and it hurt her, silent tears were streaming down her face when the man kneeled in front of her. Dorothy had seen Lena hiding, she had completely forgotten about her. Hoped and prayed that she wasn't food, at least she would die knowing that Lena who isn't blood related to her love her.

"Hmm what should I do to you. I have a million things on my mind but I can't seem to find the right one." Right he was going to stab her in her stomach one of his man spoke up.

"Sir, we can probably use her as a slave. Her hands look rather rough and not soft as the other."

Grabbing the woman's hands, he inspected them. "Well, looks like one of my man just saved you, what a shame that only one person shed blood. Maybe next time. Okay boys!" Whistling so all his man had their attention to him. "Let's ride and head back home." Grabbing Melissa by her hair and placing her on his horse while the mother was taken from his second in command.

 **Lena PoV**

Right when Lena was going to attack one of the man who was heading towards his horse, she felt as if someone was looking at her. Making her turn around and saw it was Dorothy who was shaking her head. Pain. Hurt, It was written all over the old lady's face. It made Lena want to head over to her and hug her or even tell her that everything was going to be alright. But she knew it was a lie. She quietly went back to where she was hiding at first, never stopping to look at Dorothy's face. With the smoke filling the sky, both the women and the band were gone from her sight. Leaving her with Onyx and the view of the burning farm.


	2. Bane Inn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hobbit. OC characters are mine though.**

Chapter 2: Bane Inn

The sun burned her skin, it was getting too hot and she had no clue where she was heading too. She just kept following the road filled with trees and bushes, hoping it would lead her to a town. It had been exactly two days after the incident and in those night's, she had nightmares, the same scene repeating itself. The sun was getting her sleepy and her mouth was becoming dry, but she needed to conserve water for both her and her horse.

By midday she saw a sign by a post with the name of the town. It was a weird name too but that was the least of her concerns. Tanacid, it was only 3 more miles and she simply couldn't wait so she gave some water to Onyx before she made him run, run until they reached the town.

To her surprise the town was rather small and filthy. Instead of concretes as streets there was dirt, the people were all filthy and looked rather quite ill. Some were too skinny that their bones were visible. There clothes, hell she couldn't consider them as clothes for they looked just like rags. She flopped down and tied Onyx to a post, praying and hoping that no one would steal her horse.

While making her way down the isle of the market, she noticed that they were all staring at her. Some making it obvious while others would give her glances every now and then. She tried ignoring them and made her way to one of the vendors who was selling some odd-looking fruit.

"Hello ma'am, do you know where I can rent a room for some couple of nights?" the woman simply stared and her gaze wasn't the friendliest either. Lena jumped when the women finally spoke.

"Try the Bane Inn, they should have some rooms available. Keep walking straight and it's going to be on your right with a sign with a bottle in it" her voice was harsh.

"Thank you ma'am I appreci-"before she could finish the woman rudely interrupted her. " If you are not going to buy anything than move along"

Oh how rude was that lady, she wondered if she had talked to her in a bad manner but from what she recalled she hadn't. She questioned if all the people in the town were like her, but she shouldn't judge the whole town because of one rude lady. Brushing it off, she looked at her right trying to find the sign with the bottle.

Atlas, she found it. When she entered she was greeted by an old drunk man. "Hi sweetie! Yoouz the mouisth boutiful jewel I've ever seen," Ignoring him and walking around the man she made herself to the counter, "Hello sir! You have any rooms available? I need to say for some couple of nights."

"Yes, we do, its 100 for a day." She only had enough for one day so she looked around the inn. Filled with drunk man and at the corner was a man with a fiddle, he was singing a song. How did she not noticed him when she had walked in? His voice was beautiful and attractive too.

"So, are you going to rent one or not? You are wasting my time, I need to go attend my customers."

"I apologize. Yes, I would like to rent one. I also would like to make an offer with you" if she wanted to stay longer that was her only option, besides it wouldn't bother her. His chin lifted, indicating that he was listening to her. "I only have enough for one night, so I'm wondering if I can work for you. Clean, help the customers, anything you need help with. I just need somewhere to stay. Please consider it."

He looked around his inn, alcohol spilled all over the floor and some on the tables. As well as keeping up with his customers and when they were drunk, they weren't exactly friendly. His gaze returned to her sighing he then said "Alright then, I'll first show you to your room so follow me. After that I'll discuss the terms and the type work you'll do here."

He made his way around and Lena followed behind him. She was so happy and couldn't stop smiling. Her room was furthest from the entrance into the right side of the corner. He opened the door and gestured her to go in first. "Thank you, I'm Lena by the way" she said to him while turning towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lena, I'm Balfhe the Red. So let's discuss the terms shall we?" he explained her duties to her. In general, they weren't a lot and they were rather easy. Just make sure to serve them and clean after closing, in which the hours were from 10 am till 11 pm. Today would be her day off, but tomorrow she had to be up and ready Once he finished he left her by herself in the room. Now that she was alone she examined her little room, it didn't have much just the basics. A bed for one person, two end tables and a wardrobe.

She threw herself in the bed, smiling. She has never been this happy before. It really was a new start for her. Maybe now she can find herself a man, start a family of her own. Her thoughts came to a stop when she realized that she left Onyx by himself. scrambling out of bed she pushed the door open and made her way to Balfhe who was over by the counter serving a beer to one of his customers.

"Balfhe, I forgot to mention this. But I have a horse, is there anywhere he can stay?" she felt like she was asking too much but Onyx was the only thing close to her as a family.

"Yes, in the back of the inn there is a stable, he should do just fine with the other horses." Oh, how sweet the guy really was. Nodding her head, she left to go get her horse. Lena wondered why he was even called Balfhe the Red. Was it because of his hair color? Did he have a wife? Maybe some daughters or sons? She hoped he one day explained his backstory to her. Something was different with this man, though she couldn't put a finger quite yet. He seemed different from everyone in this town, he appeared to be understandable.

Lena sighed in relief when she found Onyx still tied up to the post she had left him. Hugging her horse she then untied him and made her way back to the inn. The people still seemed to stare but she noticed that the women's stare where filled with hatred while the man's eyes were filled with lust. It disgusted her, making her walk faster than usual.

Finally reaching the back of the inn she saw a lake; her eyes were filled with awe. The water seemed to shine, as if the water was filled with diamonds. Walking towards it, she kneeled down to it. Inspecting it as if it was pure water. It was mesmerizing to her and wondered why the lake was discarded by the town people. Unbeknownst to Lena there was an orc hiding in the bushes with eyes like fire, watching her every move.

 **Author's Note** : This is my first story, I would appreciate if you would take your time to review. Give some backup so I can fix things and become a better writer. Tell me what you guys think. Thank You!


	3. The Next Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hobbit. OC characters are mine though.**

Chapter 3: The Next Attack

The orc had kept an eye on the young woman for two weeks straight. His job was to see if the town was worth invading, even if it wasn't it would still probably be invaded just for the thrill to kill. Ugluk knew the young woman was new to town, not to mention that the townspeople were all talking about her. He kneeled on the ground, making sure the leaves hid him from anyone and observed the girl who was with her horse by the river. It was Ugluk's time to go back to Bolg to inform him of the town and to give him any news about the dwarfs, though there weren't any. Slowly getting up, he looked at her turned his back and got on his warg.

It was midday when he reached the campsite, some were eating and drinking while others fought. Ugluk looked around to see if Bolg was nearby and spotted him in the back of the fire talking to Gorbag while leaning on a tree.

"Master I've come with news." Bowing down to show him respect. Bolg gave a simple nod.

"Well, what are they?"

"The town has useful resources we can use, such as weapons and food. As well as medical supplies."

"What about the _dwarfs_? Did you hear anything about them?" The way he said dwarfs, you could practically taste the venom in it.

"No my master, the only thing the townspeople talked about was about a beautiful young wom-"

"I could care less about a human. Gather weapons and prepare the carts, we leave in an hour. We attack tomorrow at night."

Bolg left to his tent while Uglak and Gorbag just stared at each other. The orc felt uncomfortable and gave a low growl to the other orc.

"So, the observation made you fond of a human being."

"No Gorbarg, I was just saying that the whole town was talking about the woman."

"Ah but if I'm correct you called the woman…beautiful"

"I was just stating what the townspeople were saying. I do not find IT attractive."

Uglak was beyond rage. He couldn't believe that it was that easy for Gorbag to notice he found the woman beautiful. Not only that but the fact that he laughed when her turned his back to him. Gorbag knew the truth, nothing escaped that filthy orc, which is the reason for him being second in command.

The word was spread throughout the camp quite fast, they were hyped, excited and filled with a blood thirst. They had finished packing and gathering within an hour and where now headed to the village. Before morning the orcs were more than halfway there, the town wasn't far off and would make it there by the afternoon.

Bolg was also in thirst for a kill, he was angry. There hadn't been any news about the dwarfs and he did not want to dissatisfy his father. He wanted to find them and he had hoped that the village he had sent Uglak they would be their but to his disappointment they weren't. Attacking the village would spread word to other villagers, it might just get to the dwarfs. If it did, it could either be a good or bad thing. The elf's may possible send some of their man to other villages and protect them, but they won't fight a war that isn't theirs. Elf's were off the list of fighting another enemy, that would be the bad thing if they did interfere though the chances were frankly small. The good thing is that it will get the attention of the dwarfs, they will make sure the women of the village know the reason for the attack was because of the dwarfs.

They reached the village but camped out where Uglak had made his observations.

Bolg moved a plant from his view and examined the town. His words being

"We attack tonight."

 **Author's Note:** I want to give a huge thanks to kdm956 for the review, it really means a lot to me. I also want to thank the people who follow and to the person who favored my story. Thank you!


	4. The Burning Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hobbit. OC characters are mine though.**

Chapter 4: The Burning Village

Days passed since her arrival at Tanacid and Lena would still get stares while shopping for groceries at the market. Did she have something in her face? Was she odd looking? She honestly felt quite uncomfortable, especially at the fact that they made it so obvious. Lena would simply smile, while the man were smiling back at her; the woman in the other hand would simply make a disgusting face to her. She barely would go into populated areas and would only go when she had to buy supplies for the inn.

She had finished her shopping and walked as fast as possible while not making it obvious back to the inn. When she arrived, she saw Balfhe on the counter examining a jug.

"Morning Balfhe, I arrived with the list of supplies that you needed." Without looking at her, he then said some simple thanks. Balfhe had been so kind and generous to her, something she never received from other people. Compare to the Finning's family, she felt likeable and felt like she was in a place where she was accepted by someone. She smiled to herself and jumped a little when Balfhe spoke out of the blue.

"Lena, take the rest of the day off. There isn't a lot of people today, besides you haven't gotten a day off since you first started working here"

"Oh no its okay Balfhe, I'll stay and help with whatever needs to be done."

"No, go outside and enjoy the breeze. Get to know some of the townsfolk here. Make friends and start living. Life is not meant to be locked up behind bars, you have a future. As of myself I have none. Now go before I scatter you off with a broom." He was being dead serious, you can see it in his eyes. He even had the broom in his hands, at what time did he even went to grab the broom?

"You have my thanks Balfhe." There was no point in disagreeing with him at this moment. Not with a broom in his hands.

"Good, glad we settled that down. Be back before dark and don't venture too far from the woods either."

"You got it sir!" she gave him a wide smile before exiting the inn.

She inhaled the air, though it wasn't the most satisfying it felt great. Balfhe was right, she needed to make friends so she went to pick up Onyx and decided to take a stroll through town. Lena didn't know how hard it was going to be to make friends, girls at her age seemed to ignore her or make her faces. One of them even pushed her, glad her back hit a barrel for if it wasn't there she would have fallen.

Sighing she sat next to a well while Onyx drank water from there. Why was it that no one liked her? She was sure she talked to them all nicely. She thought and thought until her mind went to the story Balfhe had told her two days ago. He had a daughter, a family who lost their life from a bear attack while on their way to this town. How difficult. Difficult to start a life where a new chapter would be their concluding chapter.

Deep in thought she didn't notice a little boy was tugging at her dress, it was until the boy touched her hand. She gasped when she felt the hand and was surprise to know it was a little boy. Not wanting to scare him she greeted him with a smile, he was adorable and looked around the age of 7.

"Pretty horse" he stared at Onyx with awe.

"You want to ride him?"

"Can I? Can I?" jumping up and down with so much enthusiasm that it made her laugh.

"Well of course, I'm Lena by the way and this is Onyx" pointing at the horse.

"My name is Abner" Abner couldn't stop smiling and that made her happy. Getting up she then picked him up and put him on top of the horse. Grabbing the rein, she guided Onyx through a little path of flowers.

"Yay! Giddy up horse"

"What do you think you are doing missy? Put my boy down before he gets hurt" Lena turned towards the voice and her face wasn't exactly friendly. She was beyond mad, looked like she was going to explode any time. "Are you trying to kidnap my son?" People turned to her direction, this lady had made a scene, she was making her look like the bad guy here.

"Oh no ma'am, I jus-"

"No, get him off now!" Not wanting to argue she got Abner off the horse.

He ran towards the lady "But momma I want to ride the horse, Lena is my new friend."

"No young sir, you will NOT ride the horse and YOU WILL NOT TALK TO HER EVER AGAIN. You are forbidden to do so; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes momma" he looked at the ground not saying a word after and you could see tears forming in his eyes. He looked miserable and it made Lena's heart hurt. She took hold of Onyx and walked to the opposite of them till she could no longer hear the sniffs and cries of Abner.

Lena sat on a log staring at the distance, tears rolled down her face. What was she doing wrong? She thought of the days where she wanted to know what was the beyond out there, but now she wasn't quite so sure. She had finally made a friend and he was denied having any conversations with her. Onyx softly shoved her shoulder with his head as to give her comfort.

"I'm okay buddy" petting and leaning on his forehead she stared back at the far mountains. It was getting dark and she knew she should be heading back but didn't want to stop looking at the view. Maybe there is more out there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard screams and saw a house on fire.

Gasping she jumped off the log and mounted Onyx, making her way to Balfhe. Lena hoped and prayed he was okay, she made him run faster when she saw more houses were caught on fire. Who was causing this? Everyone was screaming and running everywhere, it was chaotic and it brought memories about the Finning's farm. She halted him when she saw this strange looking creature, it looked like some time of elf but ugly. It was this creature who was causing the fire and was laughing like some maniac.

Hearing a loud scream, she turned and saw a whole bunch of them killing innocent man and raping some of the woman. It made her want to pass out and throw up, the scene was just horrific. Onyx reared and it brought her back to reality, the fire was starting to spread and she needed to hurry up if she wanted to make it to Balfhe. Lena feared for his life, avoiding the creatures she made it to the inn but was horrified that she was too late. Hopping off she went looking around for his body, maybe he was hurt. She was going in denial, dropping to her knees she cried like she has never cried before.

Onyx was neighing and stomping trying to get her attention but Lena couldn't stop staring at the burning inn. Shoving her roughly she shook her head, wiped the tears away and straddled him. Lena heard one of the guards telling another guard that they were surrounded by orcs. Orcs. So that's what they are.

"Come on Onyx, let's go" she whispered to him while putting her hood in her head, she made sprint through the attack. Hoping that they could escape.

She made a complete stop when she heard a familiar voice, that voice was Abner and he was crying and covering his ears. Lena couldn't leave him so she went for him and when she hoped off to get to him, she saw an orc who was running towards her direction. Quickly getting both on, she sprinted through the fire and rejoiced when she got to the entrance of the town.

Unknown to her that another orc had seen her escape, he too got on his warg and followed the hooded figure with the child. No one, not one can escape until the attack is over.

She thought it was all over until she heard growling from behind and when she turned it was an orc. He was behind her and was getting closer. Lena had to divert him so when she made a quick turn she told Onyx to take the boy to another town and protect him. Jumping off she landed roughly on the grass and when she saw the orc approaching she began running down the hill.

The orc was now following her, glad her diversion worked out, but now had no clue on how to lose him. Running down a hill wasn't exactly the best idea, she tumbled down and grunted when her back hit a tree. Quickly getting up she made a run and ceased all movements when she came to the edge of the cliff.

Lena slowly turned around to face the orc and to her astonishment he was still on the wolf looking creature. Everything went slow motion for her when he dismounted the wolf, she started looking around for any type of object that she can use as a weapon to defend herself. Finding a branch, she picked it up, ready to attack. But holy shit was this guy huge and terrifying.

 _Bolg P.O.V_

The male looked pathetic when he tried to defend himself with a branch. What did he exactly think that piece of stick was going to do to him, squash him? Humans were unworthy and no match to them, they can't defend themselves or their woman. Bolg was going to first play around with his prey and slowly give him a painful death.

When the male swung at him he caught the tip of the branch and pushed him back with it. The male landed on his back and to his dismay, it was a female. No wonder it was so small and pathetic. Now it being a female has changed his whole plan. The female got up, ready to swing if he got too close. Bolg positioned himself in a fighting stance and he waited patiently for the perfect time to pounce at her. She was deathly afraid of him; her smell of fear was thick in the air and it gave him pleasure.

He growled at her and it made her back up, almost causing her to trip from a tree root. That's all he needed and he ran toward her, pushing her to the tree making her drop the branch from her hands. With him in front of her he took notice on how small and fragile she was; he could practically killed her with his weight. Bolg grabbed her from the throat and flung her to the floor. He was losing patience and getting annoyed when the female started screaming and throwing punches at him, which did no harm to him.

With his hands still on her throat he started to apply more pressure and roared when the female hit him on the side of his head with the branch. The bitch hit him. No one, not one has ever done that to him; hell not even his own men had ever done that to him. Filled with anger, he bit her on the collarbone, causing her to squirm and scream beneath him. Though that didn't stop him from letting go, he bit harder when he felt her hands trying to pry him off of her. Bolg finally let her go when her screams went silent. The female had passed out from pain or blood loss he did not know.

He simply looked at her, he did not want to admit it but she was quite beautiful for the human she was. Bolg couldn't just have her then and there, then leave her. He first wanted her to be conscious when he did have sex with her, he wanted to hear her screams and pleas. Begging for him to stop, which will only make him ram into her roughly. Deciding to keep her was the best option right now and he would be the only one to mate with her.

Bolg carried her and put her on top of the warg with him on the back; making his way back to the village to inform his man to pack up and head back to camp. He had just won a trophy.

 **Author's Note** : I want to give a huge thanks to the people who are favoring my story and followers as well. I would appreciate if you would take your time to review. Give some backup and tell me how I'm doing so far with this story. That way I can become a better writer. Tell me what you guys think. Thank You!

.


	5. The Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Hobbit or LOTR. OC characters are mine though.**

Chapter 5: The Camp

Lena woke up with her whole-body sore and hissed when she felt a sharp pain while trying to lay on her back. She noticed her hands were chained up with a long chain tied to a pole. Realization struck her from last night, she was certain the orc would kill her but she was here. Alive and breathing.

Tears rolled down her cheek, why her? She had finally found someone who cared about her, someone who shared his emotions with her. He was probably dead, burned like the rest of the people who couldn't get away from the blazing fire. A slowly painful death, she could hear the screams of the victims. Horrifying visions of last night were playing in her head like a soundtrack.

The visions and screams faded when she heard orcs roaring and growling outside of the tent. Pulling herself together she slowly sat up, Lena inspected herself for other wounds but only found dried blood on her. She sat there, unsure of what to do, she was chained up so what was the point in trying to escape.

He was mad, enraged at himself for not finding the female earlier. At first, he thought she was dead since he couldn't find her so, he simply took his time killing man who were unfortunate to cross his path. It was when they returned back to camp that he found out that Bolg was the one who had captured her. Uglak blamed it on himself, he should had tried harder in searching for her. If he had, she would probably be resting or mating her.

Ah so Bolg was fond of the human too. Their leader has never been one to bring females back to the camp or keep them at all, it surprised him and the camp as well. Why does he even want her? Last time Uglak checked, Bolg hated every other species besides their own. How many times would he use her before he ended her precious life? It came more of a shock when their idiotic leader had warned them that no one was allowed to touch her.

Uglak let the matter slip off his mind for now on and would try enjoying himself with the alcoholic beverages as well as some of the few females that were being passed on. Since he didn't mate with any of the females back at the village right now would be a good chance to do so.

There were a couple females being held as slaves, probably about 15 or so, he noticed about 3 females who were still locked in the cages. He observed the three and took his time debating on which one he would bed tonight. Uglak choose the one in the middle, she had blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes and was very skinny to the point that she looked unhealthy. But compared to the other two her body would manage him. Unlike the others, he would probably break them.

He unlocked her gate and gestured her to follow him. She was shaking really bad, aware to him that she was afraid. The orc actually took pride in her fear, he was tall and build like a rock. After all he should be feared but still thought of her as a pathetic creature, one who gave up so easily. Once they reached his tent he sat on his chair slouching while she just stood there in front of him still shaking with her head looking down on the floor.

"Undress yourself"

"Where to now? There still hasn't been any word on where they might be." Gorbag was trying to not make it seem that they needed a new plan and fast. His sire, Azog, wasn't someone with patience and wanted a report on their progress. Bolg was just staring down at the map ignoring his second in command.

"We should attack another near village and see if can gather information about their whereabouts." Bolg still kept quiet and it was starting to irritate him. "I'll go give them the order" His tone was a bit louder than usual with a hint of annoyance.

"No, it would be stupid of us to go in without knowing who we are up against."

"Sir, you do realize that Azog will want a report within the next few days and he isn't going to be very hap…"

Bolg sharply turned to him "Bringing my sire into this isn't going to make the dwarves appear. I do not care for your life or the rest of the pack, but I need you all in order to complete my duties. When I come up with a plan I will inform you"

Of course, he doesn't care, his body isn't going to be eaten by wargs or his head on a pike. Gorbag would rather be taking orders from Azog than his own spawn, he doesn't even know why he was assigned to be his second in command. Sure, it's a proud title to carry but it seems as if he is in the edge of death ever since this quest with the dwarves started. With a nod Gorbag left to join the others who were celebrating their victory.

Gorbag sat next to an orc by the name of Yaznu who was touching a female eagerly. The young slave was crying but fighting a drunk orc was called for stupidity. This reminded him of the female Bolg had brought from the village, commanding them that they weren't allowed to touch her. Gorbag could care less about another species but he truly did feel bad for the human female knowing how extremely sadistic, merciless and remorseless their leader was.

Bolg was still staring at the map, where could those filthy dwarves be hiding? He wants to be the one to find them, eager to please and make his father proud. Not coming up with a quick plan he hit the table like a child whose toy was taking away. His father will certainly not be pleased but is content that he will give him time, a lot of time to find the dwarves.

Straightening himself he walked out of the tent and looked around his camp, roars and laughs of his man from the small victory. Fools acted as if they were up against an army when it was just a few guards and the townspeople. As of now they will rest, drink and practice their fighting skills for the next upcoming attack. Right now, Bolg needed a plan and since he couldn't come up with one he turned his thoughts to female he had brought not a few hours ago. He hadn't taken a female for some time since he found them unworthy of his seed and weak. But she was quite stunning and made his member stiff when she was trying to defend herself. It's time to pay the human female a visit.

 **Author's Note:** I want to give a huge thanks to the Guests, MaggYme and First Dragon for the review, it really means a lot to me; it brought a smile to my face. I also want to thank the people who follow my story. Thank you!


End file.
